1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In forming a thick film electrode by baking a conductive composition comprising a conductive powder, glass frit and an organic vehicle on a ceramic element for an electronic part, such as a ceramic dielectric material, how the ceramic dielectric material and the thick film electrode are bonded is generally important for determining the electrical characteristics of the ceramic dielectric material.
Means for bonding the thick film electrode and the ceramic dielectric material include glass bonding and chemical bonding.
In glass bonding, the glass components of the thick film electrode and the ceramic dielectric material are welded by a melt of the glass components produced by burning in the vicinity of the interface therebetween to bond the thick film electrode and the ceramic dielectric material.
In chemical bonding, a reactive layer is formed by reaction between the glass components and the ceramic dielectric material in the vicinity of the interface therebetween to bond the thick film electrode and the ceramic dielectric material.
However, the conventional bonding means have the following problems: Since the glass components are necessary for bonding the thick film electrode and the ceramic dielectric material in the vicinity of the interface therebetween, a large amount of glass frit is added as a component of the thick film electrode in some cases. In those cases, glass components other than the glass components functioning to bond the thick film electrode and the ceramic dielectric material interfere with the conductivity of the ceramic dielectric material, and thus excellent electrical characteristics of the ceramic dielectric material cannot be sufficiently obtained.